


The sparkless

by FactionZero



Series: The Sparkless diary [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Developing Relationships, F/F, F/M, Gore and Violence, Horror, I'm too weak, Light Angst, M/M, NSFW, No character death though, Smut, Transformers as Humans, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: The world they once lived in is gone. up in flames as the un-dead roam around and kill any living thing they find. Now they have each other and honestly that isn't so bad.a zombie fic set in a humanised transformers world. Think the walking dead level of serious environment and threat but with the shenanigans of Shaun of the dead..... And now add the cast of transformers...





	1. The mall is now closed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic a long time in the making and I can't wait to share it all with you. But I always know that I can improve so any feedback and criticism is encouraged and treasured. 
> 
> big shout out to Sage who has helped me with this so much. You helped bring this fic to the surface!
> 
> ENJOY!!

She ran as hard as she could. Her legs burning and her chest heaving as she kept running through the broken-down mall.

The store room she had been using as her safe house was gone.

All her supplies she had managed to gather were gone.

The shuffling and moaning behind her kept her running, even as she felt like she was going to pass out she had to get out of the mall. The music was still coming out of the overhead speakers. In the absolute silence the suddenness of pop music bursting to life had woken up every un-dead in the building. She was such an idiot!

She’d just wanted to try and get the power back on so she could try and call for help, maybe even get the heater running. But she hadn’t thought it through and with her lack of any electrical skills had turned on all the speakers in the building.

She turned a corner and screamed as what used to be a person lurched towards her, mouth open and head lolling as it’s half eaten neck struggled to hold up its own head.

Tailgate turned around and screamed some more, needing to let her fear out before it locked up her body and she was eaten alive. A shlick sound and then she was falling, slipping in someone’s insides onto the solid marble floor.

Her already dirty jeans and simple blouse was now beyond repair and some of her thick white hair was now matted with a dark brown sludge. 

Tailgate looked at her hands, they were covered in dried blood, pieces of intestines under her palms oozed gunk and her stomach lurched as the smell she thought she'd gotten used to hit her full force. Her whole world stopped as she stared at her hands, tears she had been holding back now flowing down her face.

Why was she even trying? She sobbed now, loud chest wracking sobs as her limbs gave out. Why was she even trying to survive? Her family was dead, none of her friends had survived.

Or maybe they had and just didn’t care about her that much.

She didn’t register the zombie coming closer.

She had spent nearly six months holed up on her own. Not a single other person had come to help her? Why did she even try? An undead was crawling towards her. The owner of the blood pool she had slipped in. He was missing an arm and his lower torso but still crawled towards her defiantly.

‘N-NOOO!’ she screamed, pushing herself away and crawling backwards. A group of ten zombies were now in front of her and she struggled to stand up.

She didn’t want to die like this.

‘Stay down!’

An actual human voice shouted out and then the hallway was filled with gunfire. A chubby man wearing a Hawaiian print shirt stabbed the crawling zombie through the head with what looked like a homemade spear.

He turned to her, large red shades flashing as he smiled, his mouth stretching to each end of his face.

The man in between them firing shot after shot was tall and bulky, wearing a large brown coat and holding a large rifle. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back with shaved sides and scars littered his face and neck.

His red eyes cast over to Tailgate with a stern expression.

‘Get up. We have to leave now.’ He ordered and she nodded quickly as she scrambled to get up, only to lose her footing again and slam back down onto her chubby hips.

The much shorter man came over and offered her a hand.

‘It’s okay now. Cavalry's here.’ He joked and Tailgate found herself smiling back, with the help she managed to stay up on her feet and the three of them ran towards a fire exit the two had found.

Tailgate squinted in the harsh sunlight. Staying inside for five months her eyes weren’t used to such intense sunlight and they stung and watered as she let her saviours drag her wherever.

‘Names Swerve by the way and the barrel of laughs sharp-shooter is Megatron.’ Tailgate rubbed her eyes.

‘Thank you, thank you so much! My- my names Tailgate.’ She panted as her exhaustion caught up with her.

‘Almost there. Those shots are going to bring the uglies down on us in a matter of minutes. LET’S MOVE PEOPLE.’ Megatron shouted and Swerve held onto Tailgate’s hand tighter as he helped her run.

‘EX-military can you tell? We got a whole group and water and food. Tailgate it’s gonna’ be okay.’ He was being so reassuring and kind and Tailgate couldn’t help but sob with happiness.

It had been so long since she had felt happy and she held Swerve’s hand tighter and kept running.

 

\---------

The makeshift camp was bustling around excitedly. Rodimus was sitting atop the modified truck, binoculars in hand as Chromedome used his own pair to scour the area.

It was Chromedome who spotted the three of them heading towards camp. Megatron with his gun slung across his shoulders and Swerve holding a newcomers hand. She was a little on the large side and with wild white hair and dark skin. Chromedome whistled a single note and watched as Megatron whistled one back.

No followers and no injuries.

‘That’s what I like to hear. Oh hello??’ Rodimus said from his side, standing up and stretching to the sky.

‘Looks like they found a new friend.’ Chrome’ joked. As usual he scoured the camp till he caught sight of Rewind chatting with Skids.

He felt his heart ease a little as he watched Rewind chat aimlessly and smile, camera in hand as usual.

Tailgate was nervous as they approached the camp. One large RV, a pick-up truck, a flashy motorbike and a singular tent were pitched up in a circle around a fire, though the tent was kept at a distance to the other cars.

They'd made camp a little way from town. Just close enough to the motorways and hidden with the surrounding greenery.

Megatron groaned loudly and she caught Swerve giggling a ‘here he comes’ to her under his breath. A tall, lean man with bright red hair and a very loud, tight, fire blazed t-shirt strode up to them, arms wide and the most dashing, camera ready smile she'd ever seen.

‘WELCOME! To the ‘lost light’ I’m Rodimus Prime, your benevolent ruler and all around best team leader this side of the apocalypse. And who might you be?’

Tailgate stammered for words. The lost light? Team leader? Oh! This must be the leader of the group her mind helpfully worked out.

‘I’m ugh Tailgate. I- I was in the mall and then... These two...saved me.’ Her voice quieted down to almost a whisper by the time she had stammered out her little backstory.

Rodimus just smiled even brighter.

‘Well that’s great. We’ve been trying to teach ol’ Megs about ‘human compassion’ and it’s finally starting to work!’

Megatron huffed loudly and strode off without a word.

‘Tailgate, pleasure to meet you.’ Rodimus winked at her before turning to Swerve.

‘I can see Magnus glaring at me so I best not keep him waiting. I can leave the tour to you, right?’ he asked and Swerve saluted him with a grin that never left his face.

‘Yes sir, Prime!’

Tailgate was taken by her still shaking hand and Swerve gave her a warm smile.

‘We’ll get you something warm to drink first hey?’ he asked and Tailgate smiled back, even if it was just a small thing, it nearly hurt to smile after so long but she’d missed it.

 

\-------

‘Okay!’ Swerve started, can of coke at his side and Tailgate holding her cup of Darjeeling tea in her hands. She’d never had Darjeeling before but ‘Rung’ had given one look at her and made her a cup.

They sat side by side on oil drums around the camp.

‘We’ll start with the guys we’ve met. I’m Swerve, used to run my old bar but had to escape when shit hit the fan, met this group while I was trying to get to LA.’

Tailgate watched the group move about as he spoke. The door to the RV was open and sometimes she caught glimpses of Rung pacing inside. Megatron was sleeping in the back of the pickup truck.

‘Rung, the guy with the fancy tea and nerd glasses. He’s a head doctor, lots’ fancy words and it’s his RV we’ve kitted out. Megs is ex-army, don’t speak much but he’s decent enough.’

He pointed over to Rodimus where he and a much larger, older African American man were talking amicably.

‘The big guy is Ultra Magnus, also ex-military though he was like.. a general or something, high ranking I think. Rodimus will lead you to believe he was on the fast track to becoming a sports star or the next president buuut he’s a college drop out who’s leading us on our great quest. To be fair none of us have died yet so he’s doing a pretty decent job so far!’

Tailgate choked on her tea, she was going to have to reassess her initial look of Rodimus. 

There were two ex-military here and the college dropout was the leader? Strange.

‘Then we got those love birds over there.’ Swerve pointed to the roof of the RV and Tailgate oohed at the pair. One short Mexican guy with a camera was contently sat in the lap of a taller, blond haired man. They both seemed to have eyes only for each other.

‘Chromedome’s the skinny white guy and Rewind’s the short Mexican with a privacy problem. Guys a film student and likes to films everything as a ‘documentary’ and Chrome’s a brain surgeon, sooo between him and Rung we have approximately one complete head doctor and nothing else.’

Tailgate giggled into her tea cup as Swerve cracked more jokes.

‘There’s so many people in the group. Mine was only four.’ She added, seeing another blue haired guy walk into the RV.

‘Ooh that was Skids, also a really cool guy. So get this, we found him three weeks ago, screaming on top of a Macy’s right? Turns out he’d hit his head and can’t remember anything about his past life. Nothing, nada. He’d even forgotten the zombies existed!’ Swerve threw his hands up as Tailgate gasped.

‘Not a thing?’

‘Not a thing. Hey you said there were four of you? Ae the others somewhere?’ he asked and Tailgate blanched. She stared at her cup and gripped it firmly.

‘No. just me left.’ She hushed and thankfully Swerve left it at that.

Another low whistle came up from Skids this time, leaning on the door to the RV.

‘That means dinner, best start learning how to whistle if you can’t. it’s kinda our thing.’ He stood up and offered her his hand.

‘I know it must be scary. All new people and what happened earlier but we’re all decent people and so are you. You’ll fit in perfect.’ He assured her and Tailgate felt her bottom lip quiver.

He took her across and gave her introductions to everyone else. There were three people missing but they were expected back soon.

The light had dimmed around their abandoned gas station and paper plates were passed around with rice and curry sauce.

‘No meat I’m afraid. This area is not quite retaken by nature yet, though we should come across some more rural areas as we move on.’ Rung said in the smartest English accent Tailgate had ever heard.

‘Hope so, I aint vegetarian. Least I think I'm not.’ Skids mumbled from beside Swerve, they sat in a circle and ate in between small chit-chat (mostly given by Swerve)

‘Oh, Skids. I’ve figure out who you were before the apocalypse.’ He said excitedly, mouth still full of rice.

Skids gave an interested hum around his mouthful, swallowed and then raised an eyebrow at Swerve.

‘I thought I was a porn star?’ he asked.

‘That theory can’t be true since no one here recognises you or your dick.’

Tailgate coughed around her food and Rung patted her back.

‘Skids had a small panic attack in the showers one day and ran through the camp. We all saw a little too much of our friend that day.’ He chuckled as he passed a can of coke over to Rodimus.

‘SECRET AGENT!’ Swerve said, making a very charlie's angel pose that knocked over his can.

‘Sounds cool.’ Swerve chuckled ‘well that’s the one, everyone from now on I’m to be known as Agent Skids.’ He said, giving Swerve a look that sent them both laughing.

‘What about you Tailgate?’ Rung asked. the entire camp turned to look at her.

‘Oh it’s not very important.’ She said, eyes down and voice quiet.

‘Sure it is. It’ll help us sort you jobs and stuff. Magnus says we should avoid giving you jobs like cooking cleaning. Don’t want ya’ to get the wrong impression of us.’ Rodimus explained, seemingly happy with his effort to make Tailgate as welcome as possible.

Between him and Drift the camp was an entire sausage fest and Tailgate was a thankful addition to the group.

Tailgate felt her heart pound. What should she say? She didn’t have any skills, any experience, any way of helping this group. She couldn’t even use her fat body to barter with and now they’d find out.

She liked the group. She felt she was becoming friends with a lot of them and she was obviously safe and well fed here.

She didn’t want to be left behind again.

‘I worked at Phoenix banks… In the analytical department.’ Oh sweet Primus why did she say that?!

‘NO WAY!’ Swerve almost jumped out of his chair and the only person who wasn’t looking around excitedly were Magnus and Megatron.

Though Megatron did have a peculiar look on his face directed at Tailgate, like he was expecting something.

‘Wh-what?’ she stammered.

‘Your boss is with us! Cyclonus is gonna go nuts!’ Rewind cackled.

‘Maybe we’ll actually see him smile for once.’ Chrome laughed and Ultra Magnus tsked.

‘When Mr Cyclonus returns from scouting with Drift we will leave the two to their reunion and give them privacy.’ He ordered but the excited smile from Rodimus said otherwise.

Tailgate felt like dying. Her mouth too dry to try and lie her way out of it and her heart breaking at the eventual disaster that was Cyclonus’ return.

\---

Just passed the mall a two men wielding swords were heading their way back to the camp. The pair were exhausted and the only sound between them was a shlick sound as they sheathed their swords. 

Drift looked through his binoculars and sighed in relief.

‘Camp looks good, I can see everyone.’ he hushed and fell silent again. He’d be happier once they got back to camp.

Cyclonus didn't say anything and kept a hand on the handle of his great sword. He stayed silent and alert. Not letting his guard down as they passed by a large sign advertising for the local mall back the way they came. He stopped and stared, looking at it as he’d done almost every day for the last five years.

‘Cyclonus?’ Drift asked and Cyclonus breathed deeply before carrying on. He could hear the groans coming from the mall and knew like every other large building it was most likely overrun.

They carried on, reaching camp without any hassle and thankful for it. Though when Cyclonus looked around he didn't see the usual people loitering about, in fact he saw no one. 

There was a muffled shout of despair from behind the RV and suddenly a shadowy silhouette was pushed into view.

Cyclonus sighed and turned to go to his tent. If the shortie pair thought he'd deal with another one of their little jokes they were mistaken.

‘Cyclonus?’ a quiet voice asked. He turned and stopped breathing as the the woman came into the glow of the campfire.

He recognised her large sky blue eyes, how her beautiful thick, white hair had dark splotches sticking it together. Her dark skin glowed almost golden in the firelight. Time stopped and suddenly he was lost in the flood of relief that overtook him.

Tailgate was smiling at him and she moved closer a few steps. There wasn't much distance and Cyclonus crossed it in three steps and took her into his arms tightly, finally remembering to breath as he felt her against him.

He couldn't speak just gasped and stayed like that until his heart finally calmed down enough to pull apart and take her cheek in his slender hand.

‘Tailgate.’ he had to swallow his emotions before he made a fool out of himself and let go of her cheek and stepped back.

‘I am very glad to see you made it.’ he said and he swore her eyes got bigger as she looked up at him, her mouth going from an almost teasing O shape to a warm smile..

‘That's it?!’ Rodimus shouted and suddenly the group tumbled out of the shadows and windows of the RV.

‘We waited hours and we don't even get a kiss!?’ he pouted, climbing up the side of RV.

The others quickly surrounded them and bombarded the pair with questions.

‘How long have you worked together?’

‘Are you dating?’ 

‘You must be so happy!’

At that Chromedome placed a hand on Cyclonus' shoulder. The two were nearly the same height but still taller than everyone else in the camp.

‘Let's leave these two alone. You remember how we were after we got seperated Rewind.’  
Rewind sighed but relented helping his boyfriend push the rest away from Tailgate and Cyclonus.

Tailgate didn't know how she was still standing,heart beating a million beats a second and her breaths coming in shallow huffs.

A hand took hers and she flinched violently at it, turning she saw Cyclonus looking down at her with a frown on his face.

‘Come.’ he said with no room for argument The fire was slowly going out so even at this short distance they were almost completely hidden from the rest of the camp.

‘Tailgate-’

‘I'm really sorry for lying. They asked me what I could do and I didn't want them to know I used to work at Mcdonalds. I didn't want to look like dead weight.’ she rushed out. She felt her eyes water and her throat choke up.

‘I see. You told them you worked at phoenix banks?’ he asked and the shaky nod confirmed it. He could understand why. A fast food worker didn't exactly strike him as talented or useful. 

He knew that wasn't true but he also knew the stigma that went with the job. It had really been a wise idea to lie… And the fact she had chosen where he worked?

He suppressed a proud smile and stood stiffly. Tailgate waited to be told off or for Cyclonus to make fun of her but it never came.

Instead Cyclonus made a disgusted noise in his throat when he saw just how soiled her clothing was.

‘Did these idiots not offer you clothing?’ he said, angry and suddenly feeling overly protective. Normally he would hide this impolite manhandling but this was a different world.

And in this world he took her by the hand again and dragged her to Rung's RV. Opening the door and going inside.

Tailgate waited outside anxiously, he hadn't told her off but he also hadn't said anything else either? She heard a mumble of something and a quiet whisper from Rung before Cyclonus came back out holding jogging bottoms and a t-shirt with a robot on it.

‘Here. Wear this and then sleep. I see Rewind and Swerve have made you a place by them.’ he said, looking over and seeing the two with a third sleeping bag put between them.

He didn't know how he felt about Tailgate hanging out with those two but he'd allow it for now. Tailgate thanked him quietly and took off behind the RV to change. With her gone Cyclonus felt his embarrassment rise and suddenly he was walking back to his tent.

He would deal with Tailgate, his feelings and her little white lie tomorrow


	2. Episode 2 what we lost and what we have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support! There's going to be a new chapter every few days *hopefully*

‘Here you go sir!’ Tailgate chirped as she handed the steaming mug of black coffee to her customer. The man was tall and lean and so very handsome and always dressed in a lovely suit that fit him so well!

Tailgate tried to calm herself and act normally around Cyclonus. He'd told her his name last week but she was still too shy to use it.

Of course she was shy around him, he was the epitome of cool in her eyes. A successful person who could afford a fancy watch and got coffee every day like it was nothing.

‘Thank you Tailgate.’ he said before checking his watch.

‘Busy day?’ she asked, some of her thick white hair falling from under her cap, she brushed it away behind an ear. Her smile never fading.

She thanked her luck she'd bothered to put some makeup on today but her hair never behaved. The bunch of hair clips she had to use to keep her hat on still wasn't enough.

Cyclonus watched with half lidded eyes as he took a sip from his coffee.

‘Not really. A meeting is the highlight of my day. What time do you finish?’ he asked awkwardly. Was that too much? He wasn't asking her out. He would eventually but he knew it would be awkward and unprofessional to do so while she was working.

His master plan was to catch her just as she finished and ask her politely if she would enjoy having a coffee with him at a much nicer establishment.

‘Oh not long now. I was on the night shift. I'm exhausted.’ she said and now he focused he could see the bags under her eyes.

‘Ah I see.’ he said quickly. Feeling guilty but he didn't know why. Her boss came around the corner and Tailgate snapped to cleaning the counter.

‘You know I never asked. Where do you work? I hope it's not too stressful.’ she said and the honest concern in her voice shook Cyclonus and swept him a little more off his feet.

‘Phoenix banks I'm the head manager of the analytical department. I was promoted last year.’ he said, feeling stupid he had felt the need to show off to her.

‘Wow that's so cool!’ Tailgate awed and Cyclonus wanted to take her to dinner and then home. He wanted to smother her in affection and he was starting to worry about his level of attraction to this woman he hardly knew.

But then he thought, he knew the important bits, and over the last six months he'd learned a lot about her. She was kind, good with kids and always smiling, she didn't like being scolded and got flustered easily.

‘Tailgate I need you to swap with Crossbeam in here.’ a manager called from the kitchen.

‘Oh. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow?’ she asked and Cyclonus shook his head.

‘I'm off tomorrow. When are you off?’ he asked but a large and angry looking man came around from the kitchen.

‘Tailgate now.’ he ordered and Tailgate quickly fled into the kitchen. Fuck. He tried to hide his annoyance with the manager and quickly left. 

He'd talk to her next time he saw her and then ask her if she'd like to go out somewhere, get dinner or catch a movie?

Cyclonus groaned and got in his car. Next time he'd definitely ask her.

 

 

The next morning, Tailgate was woken up by Rewind shaking her shoulder gently and calling her name.

‘Mh, wha? Oh good morning.’ She said, getting up from her place on the floor. The cold air made her want to get back into the sleeping bag and never get out agan, she was so tired and everything had that white light look that only mornings had.

When was the last time she had woken up in the morning.

She looked around camp and saw that most were moving around. Cyclonus’ tent was no longer set up but was all packed away into a large rucksack rig.

Over to her left Chromedome was loading guns and taking notes. Everyone else was helping or cleaning up camp.

‘Time to earn ya’ keep sweetheart. You’re helping me with laundry.’ Rewind chirped.

‘Oh yeah. Course.’ Tailgate yawned, getting up and folding the sleeping bag into a neat pile. She looked behind Rewind and saw two full baskets of laundry but it didn’t daunt her, she used to do all her laundry herself and then by hand when her washer had broken.

‘Cool we’re going to this pond we found. It’s just gonna be the two of us but I have my own gun.’ He explained and Tailgate nodded along, picking up one of the baskets with a little difficulty and following Rewind with his.

Rewind was the same height as Tailgate, though his bright red eyes and permanent mischievous grin on his face were his striking features.

As they walked Rewind told her a little more about the group.

‘And so me and Swerve started getting called the shortie pair, now I guess we’re the shortie squad that you’re here.’ He laughed. The pond was about ten minutes away and wasn’t really a pond but more a man made puddle.

‘Me and Chromie met in Mexico when he was backpacking all over the place. Been together ever since and got engaged about three weeks before hell broke loose.’

‘I’m so sorry.’ Tailgate said as she unloaded the clothes and started to sort them out into piles.

‘No need to be sorry, weren’t your fault this happened. Besides everyone has a tragic backstory here.’ He said solemnly as he dumped the clothes into the water and poured detergent over them.

‘What are you doing?!’ Tailgate squeaked. Toppling over one of her piles of dark clothing.

‘Washing the clothes?’ Rewind deadpanned, gesturing to the powder covered pile.

‘But that won't get them clean. They’re just gonna get itchy and deteriorate.’ She explained. She plunged her hands in and furiously started to rub the clothes together, hoping to dilute the solution. Luckily there was a lot of water and even if it was freezing it should still clean properly.

‘And there’s lights and darks inn here. What if the colours bleed?’ she worried over the clothes, pushing the colours and dark away from each other. her hands came across a white vest that already had a tint of yellow in it from a bright yellow t-shirt on the other side.

‘Who cares. I mean the clothes aren’t really anyone’s anymore. We have this big pile of clothes in Rung’s RV and everyone just finds something that fits.’ He explained and Tailgate felt a little better as she scrubbed the clothes.

She blushed when she came across a pair of boxers but just turned her head to face Rewind and continued washing. This was her job and she was determined to do good.

They made small talk as they scrubbed sweat and grime from the many mismatched t shirts and shirts and jeans. Rewind had been kind enough to grab all the boxers that came up and worked on them himself.

He clicked his tongue as he threw another soaking wet pair of jeans into the box.

‘We’ll ring them out then take em back to camp to dry properly. We try to keep all this junk as close to camp as possible ya’ know. Keep ourselves ready to pack up and go quick.’ he explained.

It made sense and Tailgate nodded along. So far the group seemed really put together. Nothing like her old group or the few bandit groups that came through the mall every now and then.

In-fighting she had realised, was a killer.

Another two short whistles and Rewind shot up, hand going for his handgun on his belt.

‘Zombie warning. For fuck sakes, which direction?’ he cursed, crouching down with Tailgate and grabbing her hand.

‘We gotta get back to camp.’ He hushed when two decaying zombies came towards them, groaning and hissing at them. A male and female, both decomposing beyond recognition of who they might have once been.

‘Pfft not wasting ammo on two small fries are ya?’ Drift teased. Katana easily slicing through both walkers easily. They dropped like stones and Tailgate released a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding.

‘Nice save Drift. Maybe next time you can whistle which direction there coming from.’ Rewind said with that kind of friendly sarcasm that Tailgate had always wanted to try out but never had friends close enough for.

Drift gave him a charming smile as he wiped his sword off on the grass.

‘Laundry done guys?’ he asked and Tailgate nodded, scooping the last few tops out of the water.

‘Ah my good t-shirt.’ Drift cheered picking out a bright purple university top with a large ram on the back.

‘I thought you stole that from Swerve?’

‘Looks better on me.’

‘You mean it’s too small and shows off your muscles.’

‘Uh yeah.’

Rewind laughed and muttered some spanish under his breath about vanity being a killer and in response Drift snapped something back in a language Tailgate couldn’t understand.

‘Oh yeah pop out the Japanese.’ Rewind goaded and Drift snapped back at him for using spanish when he knew no one else bar Rung knew what he was saying.

Tailgate wondered if she should mention she understood it partially but she wasn't particularly good at it? She kept quiet as they walked back.

Tailgate watched with fondness. Everyone at the camp seemed such good friends. Drift and Rewind obviously had that relationship where you insulted one another constantly and somehow stayed laughing.

Tailgate smiled along. She was going to try and get along with everyone. Even if she couldn't help all that much she hoped she could find something she could contribute.

 

\-----------

Cyclonus was going to do something drastic if Rodimus didn't stop staring at him. His ‘leader’ was trying to act casual and hide his shit eating grin underneath a serious scowl as he leaned against the truck. 

Megatron was allowing Cyclonus to polish and maintain his small armoury while he was out scouting and Rodimus had taken the opportunity to take a closer look at the collection of weaponry while their owner wasn't around to chase him off.

He was one of the only people Megatron trusted because of his small amount of military school training. He was rusty but the work was calming and he was quickly remembering. 

Megatron was trying to convince Cyclonus to carry a gun on him but the sword was silent and he preferred it over the loud cumbersome guns. His sword was at his side as always and he gave Rodimus a glare when the tried to touch the handle.

‘Come on. Lemme’ have a go? Drift has been teaching me.’ he asked and Cyclonus huffed.

‘He’s been teaching you with a katana, despite everyone's best interest, and the katana is completely different than a greatsword. In short there is no way in hell I would let you handle it.’ Cyclonus snapped. Honestly Rodimus had potential and he’d be a fool to deny the drop-outs quick thinking had gotten them out of a lot of bad situations.

But he knew Magnus would blame him if the idiot lost a hand.

Rodimus pouted and slunk off to the RV. Good. Rodimus had work to do anyway. They were heading off tonight, making their way up south, west for some reason. No one had anywhere in particular they wanted to go. Just wanted to keep safe.

Though he had a suspicion that it was Megatron who was the driving force for the direction, though the man wasn’t saying why.

Looking around he still couldn't see Tailgate and it was starting to make him worry. Should she not be back by now?

He’d hardly slept and had ended up waking earlier than usual and checking on her. Safe and resting. He still couldn't believe it that she was alive. She must have been so scared.

The guns back together now he laid them out in the back of the truck, each within their own secure box. Their camp was almost ready to go and they were just waiting on Megatron, Rung and Magnus to return from a scavenge mission. 

Hopefully they could top up their food soon. He’d give Tailgate his share but he’d prefer it if he knew their supply was steady. At some point they’d have to talk about settling somewhere and trying to rebuild.

For now with not just the undead but people to be scared of it was safer to keep traveling. 

Soft laughter echoed, followed by raucous laughter as Drift cartwheeled into camp.

‘Country rooaaad. TAKE ME HOME!’ Drift sang badly, getting a kick from Rewind that sent him tumbling to the ground.

Tailgate caught his eyes and averted her look with a soft but worried smile. He knew she was anxious about yesterday. He had just left her on her own without a word, of course she must be worried. 

A high pitched whistle and a shorter note blared out from the roof of the RV and Cyclonus jumped up and looked east. He could see the horde that was approaching and quickly spun to see where Tailgate was.

Rewind was already herding her into the RV with him. Good, now where the fuck was the scouting team? They’d left over five hours ago for some suburban area that hopefully had food. They weren’t scheduled back for another two hours.

Rodimus came out and finally started showing that hidden quality that made Cyclonus stick with this group of idiots.

‘Cyclonus, take the truck and follow the RV. Drift, you and me on the motorcycle and find the scouting team. Let’s -’ Rodimus suddenly stopped as the volume of groaning grew and ran to the RV, jumping up the ladder. 

‘Shit! That herds fast. Change of plans everyone move out. Third motorway and down route 58. GO!’ suddenly Rodimus jumped off and ran onto the back of the motorbike that Drift was revving up. 

Shit was dire and Cyclonus followed orders, securing the gun boxes as quick as he could and then hopping into the truck and starting it up. The passenger side opened and Tailgate got in beside him. A shotgun in her arms.

‘Why did you leave the RV?’ Cyclonus snapped angrily, putting the truck in reverse to avoid hitting the large RV that was always slow to get going.

‘I wanted to make sure you were okay.’ she said, clicking her seatbelt in just in time for Cyclonus to hit the gas. Quickly passing the RV and leading their small convoy to the main road Rodimus had instructed.

‘Where are they going? Where’s the scouting team?’ she asked and Cyclonus tsked, this was not the time for stupid questions.

‘Not with us obviously. They must be trying to direct the herd away from us. Or they’ll double in size by the time we run out of gas. We can stay a step ahead of them but they’ll keep growing and eventually consume us.’ he explained and Tailgate nodded, her mouth a thin line and the gun held tightly in her hands. 

They drove for a bit and hit the main road until the RV started honking loudly for them to stop. Cyclonus swore loudly and pulled over. Stepping out and slamming the door.

‘What? You trying to attract more of them?’ he shouted.

Rewind pulled himself halfway through the window.

‘Our friends! Went down the opposite way. They’ll never catch up to us or get past the herd if we keep going.’ he explained and he could see from Chromedome’s somber expression that they were hit with a real moral situation.

‘Drift and Rodimus must be going to get them.’ Cyclonus reasoned but Rewind shook his head.

‘What they all gonna’ fit on the fucking bike? We can’t leave them there.’ the herd was already coming up the road and Cyclonus swore loudly. There were at least fifty of them between them and the others.

‘We’ll go back. We can find them and come around the back roads. They lead to this farm called Haggerbies which is right next to the first junction. We can meet you around there.’ Tailgate said. When had she got out of the truck? Cyclonus was about to argue but the look on her face...

Cyclonus could see Chrome and Swerve looking at them. The RV had all their supplies. If that was lost they’d be up shit creek and they all knew it. Skids popped open the door and leaned out.

‘Is it safe for the RV to stop?’ the amnesiac asked and Tailgate nodded. 

‘It’s a small gas station. It shouldn't be too crowded and maybe there’ll be gas?’ she said, noticing the zombies closing in.

‘Fuck.’ Cyclonus snapped, rubbing his hand through his short violet hair.

‘Please Cyclonus. We can’t leave them.’ she begged and he breathed in deeply.

‘Get in the car and keep that gun close.’ he ordered, turning back to the truck. Tailgate twisted around and got back in with a determine smile on her face.

‘Good luck.’ Skids shouted before closing up the door.


	3. Only you can stop forest fires

Cyclonus followed Tailgate’s directions to the back roads that quickly brought them back to the campsite they’d pitched at. There was nothing left to show they’d even been there but a few corpses?

Cyclonus got out and looked for any tracks. He saw some shell cases and recognised it as the double barrel shotgun Rung carried. 

‘They must have come back here.’ he said, jumping back in the car and following down the road slowly. Some undead were starting to pay attention and tried to shamble after them.

‘Keep an eye out. Where would they go?’ he asked to himself, trying to keep the truck from running over too many bodies. 

He recognised some crushed in heads as Magnus’ work as they drove down but he quickly slammed on the breaks.

‘Fuck!’ he shouted and Tailgate screamed before covering her mouth. The herd that were following the RV was bigger than expected… much bigger and now the back end was turning and starting to growl viciously at them. 

Cyclonus turned the truck in reverse and quickly swerved it around and back. 

‘Down that way? Maybe?’ Tailgate said, pointing to a smaller road. Cyclonus followed her instructions and turned down another road. It was coming up to the more residential areas and the amount of cars blocking their way decreased considerably. 

Cyclonus navigated the roads and tried to keep ahead of the group that had left the horde to pursue them. 

Tailgate lifted herself up and out of the sunroof for a better view. The area was deserted and most of the houses had broken windows and bloody doors. They kept looking but they’d lost the trail. 

‘Magnus! Rung. Megatron?’ Tailgate shouted, cupping her mouth. The only response was a low grumbling as a half eaten body started crawling from someone's lawn.

Cyclonus sighed. This had been a stupid idea and they’d have to leave before they were low on gas. Tailgate kept trying and Cyclonus was about to tell her to come back inside when they heard gunshots.

Cyclonus sped up and followed the sound. Turning a corner they saw them and Tailgate cheered loudly as she held onto the roof. 

Megatron was carrying Rung over a shoulder as Magnus tried to keep the undead at bay with the shotgun, his large concrete hammer strapped to his back. They were running down the sidewalk like bats out of hell.

Rung was obviously hurt or maybe Megs just thought it’d be quicker to carry him? Either way he could see the two men were booking it and for good reason.

Cyclonus felt his colour drain as they watched the undead that were after them. The corpses were running, fresh and screaming loudly as the truck approached. 

‘They- they're running? Oh god.’ Tailgate sobbed and Cyclonus had to swallow back his emotions. The undead weren't smart and they weren't fast and those were the only two fucking advantages that the living had. 

‘We can’t stop or they’ll catch up. I’m gonna drive up next to them. Try and shoot the fuckers.’ he ordered and Tailgate fumbled with her gun. 

Rung was the first to notice them and pointed them out. Cyclonus couldn't get close enough with cars parked on the sidewalk. There was a roundabout up ahead and he looked over to Megatron who had a wild look in his eyes. He nodded quickly and shouted for Magnus to follow him.

Tailgate managed to shoot one in the shoulder and it tumbled down, knocking another over. She clicked the gun open and reloaded as steadily as she could. 

Suddenly the car swerved right and Tailgate yelped as her middle was slammed into the car sunroof, knocking the wind out of her. 

She saw body lung at her and almost dropped the gun as she screamed. Rung toppled onto the truck and wheezed as he sat up though a second later Megatron and Magnus fell on top of him like the most one sided dogpile.

Tailgate saw the undead going for Magnus’ leg and managed to right the shotgun just in time to shoot it in the head. It fell backwards and the car kept going. Heavier and now going full speed and barely dodging the zombies that came for them.

Tailgate wheezed as she watched them disappear as they sped off. The three men managed to untangle themselves and Megatron threw an arm around Rung, hugging him to his side and laughing like a crazed magnus collapsed onto the floor of the truck and closed his eyes. 

‘Tailgate get in here.’ 

Rung looked at her and smiled from his place under Megatron’s arm. His ankle was at an odd angle and when she looked closer it was obviously swollen. No blood though, that was good.

She gave Rung a worried look but he smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

A sharp slap to her ass made Tailgate squeak and quickly fall back into the passenger seat. She blushed hard and caught Cyclonus looking straight forward, both hands tight to the steering wheel.

‘I need you to show me the way to that farm.’ he mumbled, his face flushed like hers. She swallowed and decided to not mention the contact and ignore how she tingled everywhere from the left over sting.

‘R-right. Go left here, we need to get back to the last crossroad.’

 

\--------

 

Skids watched the road from his place in a tree. A large oak that had a nice thick branch that spread out over the road was the perfect perch for him to keep and eye out for their missing group members.

The herd had kept following the main road and had gone past them entirely, continuing on like they were migrating. He could see the highway that was covered in the undead, that route was fucked but at least they had these back roads.

And according to the map Swerve had found in the gas station this mountain trail was their best shot of moving forward and away from the herd.

‘Ah, shit!’ he heard and then a thunk as a fat body hit the floor. Skids looked over and smiled at the prone Swerve at the base of the tree. The broken twigs showed where he’d tried to climb up. 

Skids shuffled back along the branch and climbed back down with ease, dropping to the ground beside Swerve.

‘How’d you make it look so easy?’ he asked and Skids shrugged.

‘Just kinda came to me.’ he answered, offering his hand and helping Swerve stand back up. He wasn't too heavy, the whole surviving off rations and constantly running for your life had definitely slimmed the chubby dude down a bit. Skids was almost disappointed for some reason.

‘Any sign of them?’ he asked and Skids shook his head and stayed silent. Only time Swerve shut his big mouth was when he was really worried.

‘I’m starting to get really fucking worried about them.’ he finally said and Skids nodded along. The whole day had been terrible, but a selfish part of him was glad he had asked Swerve to swap with Rung for the scouting trip today.

‘Come on. I found a small trail that leads to a rangers station, might as well do something while we wait.’ Swerve said with a more chipper voice and Skids raised an eyebrow.

‘Not exactly a great time for exploring little man.’ he joked, rubbing Swerve’s shaved head. The light blond fuzz was growing back and felt weirdly nice on his skin. Maybe Swerve would let him do this to relax more? Rung was saying they shouldn't be scared to need a hug or just be close for comfort and that there was nothing gay about two men sharing a hug.

Skids wasn’t so sure since whenever he hugged Swerve he felt his stomach go weird. 

‘I know but this is fucking awful, just waitin’ around.’ Swerve said, his normally permanent smile breaking. Skids sighed and nodded.

‘Fine, just stop moping. It’s extra depressing when you’re sad.’ he groaned and Swerve’s smile came back in an instant. He lead the way past the RV and they quickly told Chrome their plans. 

The pair didn't like it until Rewind whispered something into Chrome’s ear and he finally waved them off. But not before throwing a bat to Skids and a crowbar to Swerve. 

‘They’re gonna fuck in Rung’s RV again.’ Skids jeered, eyebrows wiggling. Swerve chuckled and nodded.

‘Course they are. Not exactly a lot of privacy around the Lost Light.’ Swerve sighed. God Skids knew that. It was fun like they were on a camping trip or part of the weirdest fraternity ever but it came with… sacrifices.

He could deal with a no-nut-November but this was closing in on nearly a six month abstinence program. Hell was real and it was being surrounded by a bunch of dudes with sexy voices but feeling too awkward to rub one out.

‘Just say you’re going for a shit. Be one with nature. Fertilise the dirt.’ Swerve joked and Skids snorted at the stupid one-liners. They were walking down a path and Skids realised he’d completely let his guard down.

That could get them both killed, it was just easy to relax around the guy. He knew good stories and was fucking hilarious. Skids loved hanging out with him and with his memories gone Swerve was helping fill in the gaps. 

He didn't mind thinking that Swerve was becoming his best friend.

They reached a Ranger’s station and the place was like a horribly edgy poster card. The windows were all smashed with streaks of blood across the wooden steps from the raised patio.

The decomposing body was strung over the railings. Old, falling apart and really gross. The pair stood and stared at the building. The happy ‘forest safety bear’ statue stared back at them, a handprint of blood smeared down it’s middle.

Swerve leaned into Skid’s side, just barely brushing against him, close enough that Skid’s felt the warmth of his arm against him and it brought his attention back to his friend beside him.

Rung had explained that physical contact, even just simple skin touching was a way to keep you sane in this kind of world so Skid’s didn't care when Swerve took his hand in his and just readied the bat he had.

‘Let’s go. Watch my back buddy.’ he said, squeezing the hand before letting go and taking lead. He poked the body just to check and it stayed very, very dead.

Great thing about the apocalypse was that no one had had time to lock their doors and the tiny and annoying bell ring echoed through the empty building. It seemed like it was used as a information centre or forestry office. 

Either way it was empty. The main room had a couch, a water cooler and a small coffee table with some gossip magazines on it that were dusty. There was fuck all else but Swerve nearly squealed and ran to a display near a information desk.

‘Fucking candy bars!’ he said, grabbing a bunch of still wrapped, probably still edible chocolate bars.

‘Swerve you fucking beautiful man!’ Skids cheered, nearly sprinting over and opening up the backpack to help him fill the bag. There were at least thirty so this entire trip was already paying out. 

‘Think there’s more inside the other room, maybe even a stock? We gotta take that water cooler back too.’ Swerve said and Skids agreed full heartedly.

‘Okay you open the door cop style and I’ll hit anything that comes out.’ Skid’s said, handing Swerve his backpack and readying his bat. Swerve gave him to the count of three and swung the door open. 

Nothing came out and Skid’s even hit the bat against the doorframe to see if anything came out. 

Not a thing and Skid’s relaxed back.

‘We’re the luckiest fuckers here.’ he joked and Swerve laughed at the dark humour. Before entering. They quickly found some cans of coke and even a detailed map of the mountain but the rest of the boxes looked ransacked and animals had obviously gotten in through the open window.

‘Bring two just in case.’ Swerve said as Skids helped him pack ‘Oh and make sure the maps stay away from the cans in case they condense on them. Oh and we should check if there's any ranger gear like flashlights or rope. OH! And we should check the bathroom for hand soap and toilet paper.’ he listed off excitedly.

‘Jeez you’re the inventory king aren’t you Swerve.’ he teased but he was honestly impressed with how thorough the guy always was. They never left a building without tons of supplies and he always knew where to look.

Swerve snorted a laugh and rubbed his head, his cheeks a little rosy as they turned to the spiral staircase. There was an upstairs and hopefully more supplies.

‘We clear this place out then head back?’ Swerve asked and Skids agreed with a smile. Swerve hopped up the stairs.

‘Hey wait. Let me go first.’ Skids said worriedly. He followed Swerve upstairs and stopped dead next to him. 

In front of them was the hanging body of a woman, dressed in ranger clothes with a large bite ripped out of her arm. At her feet was a large knife covered in blood.

‘Swerve…’ 

The corpse jolted awake and started snarling at them, flailing wildly and reaching for them and gnashing her teeth.

‘Shit!’ Skids said and he looked over to Swerve. He’d closed his eyes and thick tears were streaming down his face. 

Skids turned back and raised the bat. 

‘Don’t look.’ he said softly, checking to see if Swerve had his eyes closed before bringing the bat down.

 

\----

 

‘I’m being serious Chrome we have to get to the CDC with this!’ Rewind argued, holding a memory stick in his hands.

‘Why? Everything's fucked they wouldn't be able to do anything. We don’t even know if the CDC still exists.’ Chromedome snapped, running a hand through his hair. 

‘But what if they could! Think about it they could make a vaccine. Maybe even a cure.’ Rewind said. He put the stick back onto a chain and tucked it under his t-shirt. 

‘And what if they asked how you got it? How you know what you know? They’ll fucking arrest you if they don’t kill you.’ Chrome said, walking up and slamming a possessive kiss to his fiance’s 

‘I am not fucking losing you again! You promise me you won’t tell anyone what happened in Mexico.’ he said, his voice rough and demanding and Rewind finally sighed and melted into the hands that held his cheeks tightly.

‘O-okay I won’t.’ he promised and the pair let their foreheads rest against the others. The world outside was quiet as they stayed like that, holding on too the other for dear life


End file.
